


All I've Ever Wanted

by PrettyOkayGatsby



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Boy Kisses, Christmas fic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyOkayGatsby/pseuds/PrettyOkayGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Morning and all through the house not a creature is stirring...except for Pete Wentz who maybe sort of broke in through Patrick's bedroom window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted

_Meri Christmas_

_U celebrayt christms rite_

_Patrick._

_Stumpabump._

_Pattypatpattycakes_

_Wayk up Stmp_

_Did u lev ur windw unlokd_

_???_

_I need a plac 2 stay_

_Com on ptrk wyk up_

_Wll im comng ovr anywys._

_C u soon_

Patrick woke up to a body slithering in through his half opened window.

 “Pete?” he asked because really, there was no one else it could be.

“Hey, Pattycakes,” Pete whispered, soaking wet and shivering at the foot of his bed. “Did you get my messages?”

“What? No, Pete, it’s three o’clock in the morning, I wasn't checking my phone” Patrick hissed, “fuck, what were you doing outside? It must be below thirty degrees out there, fuck, just hold on a second.” He rolled out of bed and half stumbled his way across the room and began to dig through his drawers, trying to find something moderately clean and big enough for Pete to wear. “Here,” he said finally and threw him yesterday’s hoodie and a package of flannel pajama pants he had never gotten around to opening.

Pete began to strip and Patrick was grateful for the darkness of the room, blushing as he felt his way back to bed. “Thanks,” Pete said and there was the sound of a zipper and wet clothes hitting the floor. “I’ll just sleep on the floor or something. Are there still blankets in your closet?”

“You're not sleeping on the floor," Patrick said.

"Well I can't just kick you out of your own bed."

Then don't, just get in, Pete,” Patrick said and lifted the covers. There was a short beat before Patrick heard Pete’s feet slide against the floor and the mattress dipped, Pete snuffling wetly against Patrick’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist. Pete sighed happily. “Better?”

“Better,” Pete said.

“You want to tell me why you were wandering around Chicago on Christmas Eve in _shorts_?”

“I wasn’t wandering!” Pete said, defensively, “I knew exactly where I was going.”

“Okay, shh, okay, keep it down, my mom’s just down the hall.”

“Sorry,” Pete said and repeated more quietly, “I wasn’t wandering. I just-I came straight here, alright, Patrick? I wasn’t jogging around town getting into mischief, I swear.”

“I believe you, Pete,” Patrick soothed, “I’m sorry I upset you, please, calm down.”

“I am calm!” Pete exclaimed and then clamped a hand over his mouth. Patrick winced and waited for the telltale scrape of his mother’s door opening but no sound came.

“Pete, shut up and go to sleep,” Patrick said, “we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“No, wait, I promise I’ll keep quiet,” Pete pleaded, “I don’t think I can sleep tonight anyway, Patrick, man, come on.”

“Pete,” Patrick whined, “I want to go to sle-e-eep.”

Pete made a sad noise in the back of his throat and squirmed closer to Patrick, sliding his ice cold hands up his shirt. “No,” he said, “I have something to tell you, okay? You can go to sleep when I’m done talking.”

“Get your hands out of my fucking shirt and maybe I’ll listen,” Patrick said and wrenched himself backwards, nearly falling off the bed as he did. Pete sank his nails into Patrick’s back and hauled him up, snickering quietly at his expression.

“Loser.”

“Shut up,” Patrick said and kicked him for good measure. “It’s all your fault, you keep distracting me.”

“It’s not my fault you have no coordination.”

“Shut up,” Patrick repeated. Pete gave one last soft chuckle and sighed, running his hands up and down Patrick’s skin with just the barest brush of his nails. Patrick’s breathing hitched. “Pete?”

“I’m fighting with my parents again,” Pete admitted, “they want me to go to college, something about how I spend all my time with ruffians and punk rock not being a viable career choice. I told them to shove it and came right here.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said because really, how do you respond to that?

“I don’t think they’re going to stay angry for long,” he added hastily, “and they weren’t like, furious, or anything, I just couldn’t handle it, not tonight.” He sighed and squeezed Patrick like a child with a soft toy. “Merry fucking Christmas, am I right?”

“That’s a shitty thing for them to do, anyway, no matter what time of the year” Patrick said, angry at Pete's parents and angry at just how defeated Pete sounded. “It has nothing to do with you. If your parents would rather have you miserable doing what _they_ wanted than happy living your own life then fuck them, man, you don’t need them.”

“Thanks, Patrick,” Pete said, “they don’t mean any harm, really. I’m sorry I busted in like that.”

“It’s fine, man, you know you’re always welcome here, my mom loves you to death.”

“She’s a fine woman, your mother.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.”

“You should, and I’ll make sure to thank her for creating you next time I see her. I don’t know where I’d be without my Pattycakes.”

Patrick flushed at the praise and grinned, nudging Pete with his shoulder. “Probably in jail without me there to drag you away from bar fights but maybe not, Andy is pretty good at keeping you in line.”

“Andy doesn’t know how to love me like you do,” Pete said, “he’s too rough and I am a delicate lotus blossom.”

Patrick gave an ugly snort of laughter. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Are you laughing at me, Stump?” Pete whispered with mock outrage. “I know you’re not laughing at me!” Patrick laughed again as Pete began to tickle him, running his fingers up and down his sides.

“Stop, I give, you’re pretty, you’re pretty.”

“Damn straight,” Pete said smugly.

Patrick sucked in a few gulps of air and when he had caught his breath, said, “you are so not getting your Christmas present, asshole.”

“That’s cool,” Pete said, “because I already got everything I wanted.”

“Your STI test came back negative?”

“Dick.”

Patrick muffled his cackle into Pete shoulder and felt him stiffen. “I didn’t mean it,” he said, swallowing back a giggle, “don’t be mad at me, Pete. I’m sorry. Let’s try that again, what did you get for Christmas?”

“I don’t think I want to tell you anymore, to be completely honest,” Pete said haughtily.

“Come on, tell me,” Patrick whined, “I need to know if it’s what I got you.”

“I don’t think it is,” Pete snickered, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. “It’s sort of one of a kind.”

“You’re such a dork,” Patrick said fondly, “fine, don’t tell me.”

“You want to know?”

“No, Pete, I don’t, I have no idea why I even bothered to ask.”

“I think you do. I think you _really_ wanna know,” Pete grinned, bumping Patrick’s cheek with his nose.

“Well if you’re going to be like that then just-”

Pete kissed him, tangling his fingers in Patrick’s hair to pull him closer. Patrick shivered at his cold hands and kissed back, teasing the seam of Pete’s lips with his tongue. Pete nipped Patrick’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulled away, planting a few sparse kisses over his brow and nose. “I have my Patrick,” he said cheerfully. “I don’t need anything else.”

“Oh,” Patrick said, breathless, and then again, louder with a smile, “ _oh.”_

Pete laughed, shimmying himself underneath Patrick, a soft, comfortable weight. “Oh?” he asked before pulling him up for another kiss; open mouthed and warm against the Chicago cold creeping in through the walls. “I give you the greatest kiss of your life and all you can say is ‘oh’?”

“Oh seemed to be a pretty good way to describe it,” Patrick said.

“I think I’m going to need something else to go on here, Stump, tell me that I made your heart melt or I kiss like everything you’ve ever dreamed of.”

“I have better ideas with what to do with my mouth.”

Pete looked confused for a moment before he choked, letting out a strangled,

 “ _oh”._


End file.
